Twisted Fate
|date = October 27, 2009 |crdate = 5th Week |health = 20 |attack = 60 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 384 (+82) |mana = 202 (+38) |damage = 43.92 (+3.3) |range = 510 |armor = 11.25 (+3.15) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |critical = 3 (+0.5) |attackspeed = .65 (+3%) |dodge = 0 (+0) |speed = 305 }}left|200px is a Champion in League of Legends. He was one of the first Champions to be available to the beta testers. He is known as a gypsy man that uses cards as weapons. In the early game, he uses his abilities for harassing and support, but, in the late game, he is a ganker capable of carrying his team. Story Although birthed to poor gypsy parents, the champion known as Twisted Fate was able to gamble his way to prosperity as a card shark in the seedy underground gambling circuit of Demacia. No matter how close the authorities came to catching Twisted Fate, the rogue always found a way to slip through their fingers. Despite his good fortune, he was never able to win that which he truly desired: the ability to control magic. When Twisted Fate learned of an experiment being conducted in Zaun that might help him with his wish, he did the only thing a gambler of his worth could do: he went all in and volunteered for the experiment. When it seemed to catastrophically fail, however, Twisted Fate flew into a rage. While on the verge of killing the scientists, he suddenly teleported himself miles away. With a sly grin, he realized his luck had won out yet again. He now brings his luck to the Institute of War. While the future may be mysterious and unknown to most, Twisted Fate is certain that his future lies within the cards. Abilities Secondary Abilities WildCardsBlue.jpg|Blue Wild Card WildCardsRed.jpg|Red Wild Card WildCardsGold.jpg|Gold Wild Card Gate.jpg|Destiny's Gate Removed Abilities Strategy *Coordinate with your allies for the best time to use Destiny to ambush enemies. *Stealth characters often escape a battle with very low hit points. Take advantage of Destiny by revealing the stealthed unit to finish them off. *It is a good idea to keep pressure on the enemy champions in your lane, hitting them with Wild Cards (Due to its exceptional range) at every chance possible. (They'll start to expect it and try to dodge, just swap up your game a bit to keep it fresh) *Twisted Fate can easily solo a lane, although some prefer to have support. Twisted Fate will go down like a rock in water if the enemy gets ahold of him. *'Builds:' Like most champions, there are many builds for Twisted Fate. One of the more popular builds includes stacking attack speed and damage/critical strike for maximum use of the stun card. Another build is to stack Ability Power and some Cooldown reduction for the best use of his damaging spells. * Other builds include Mana Regeneration and damage reduction. The choice is really up to the player. * Because Sword of the Divine deals magic damage, it is possible to build a great hybrid build between DPS and Mage (AP), with Magic Penetration, Attack Speed, and Cooldown Reduction. *Twisted Fate gets taken down pretty easily, so take advantage of your cards and keep the enemy away from attack range. Melee champions are mostly helpless against Twisted Fate, although ranged champions could present a challenge. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Lady Luck is smilin'."'' Movement/Attacking *''"Just the luck of the draw."'' *''"Deal 'em."'' *''"Doin' it."'' *''"It's my lucky day."'' *''"It's all in the cards."'' Taunt *''"The house always wins."'' Joke *''"Only two Jokers in the deck and I get dealt with you."'' Trivia *He is one of the Champions that had his background redone, now he is from Demacia. *He is constantly compared to Gambit, from the X-Men, for his weapon of choice, the cards. Skins File:Twisted Fate OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin File:Twisted Fate PaxSkin.jpg|PAX 2009 Skin File:Twisted Fate JackofHeartsSkin.jpg|Jack of Hearts 2010 References See also * Twisted Fate Guides External Links *Twisted Fate Profile Page